futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Versus Tempus Futurum
This is perceived as a redo of my other timeline: Scopatore's Future. Though some of the things in both timelines are similar, a lot of new things are gonna be introduced here. '2014' *Scotland votes "yes" to independence thanks to a 5% majority. '2015' *The Eurasian Economic Union is established by Russia, Kazakhstan, and Belarus on January 1st. Armenia's accession treaty comes into force the next day and Kyrgyzstan's treaty comes into force in May. *On April 18th, Ukrainian troops move into the Donetsk capital, sparking violent resistance from not only the rebel soldiers, but civilians alike. Government troops line up 15 alleged rebels (who were later revealed to be civilians) and shot them behind a house and they were dumped in a shallow grave. The anti-Kiev protests reach an all-time high, and the predominantly Russian-speaking regions see an increase of rebellion. * Aleksander Lukashenko has begun to move Belarus more towards the West as Russia's economic situation continues. This makes Putin very angry, and he plans for Lukashenko to be removed from power. '2016' *On March 24, the "Kingdom of Scotland" is declared. The nation will remain in the Commonwealth. * Tajikistan joins the Eurasian Economic Union. *The British Royal Army, Royal Navy and Royal Air Force are disbanded, and replaced by English forces. * The anti-Kiev contingent makes massive gains, and the predominantly Russian-speaking regions of Ukraine secede as the Union of Novorossiya (or East Ukraine). As the secessionist states join the new state, a full fledged civil war has started in Ukraine. * Lukashenko announces he will be withdrawing from the Eurasian Economic Union and dissolving the Union State, creating widespread animosity towards Lukashenko. Protests against his presidency have become unprecedented between August and December. These protests have been squashed by the Belarusian KGB, but at a price. Most protesters have gone underground and joined rebellions that are forming and are currently planning to overthrow the Lukashenko regime. '2017' *On January 12, underground rebellions begin an open insurrection against Lukashenko's government. Supported by Russia and Kazakhstan, the rebellion topples Lukashenko on January 17th and a short civil war, spanning 3 months between the rebels and the Lukashenko supporters, takes place. The government-in-exile of the Belarusian Democratic Republic makes a deal with the pro-Russian rebels, where they are allowed to return to Belarus as long as they stay in the Union State and Eurasian Economic Union. The Rada BNR agrees and the Belarusian Democratic Republic is established. * On June 17th, Kim Jong-un is killed when his train derailed. His successor, Kim Il-Li takes power. He begins to open relations with the International Community, shocking the world. * As April rolls in, most of the military has mutinied against the Poroshenko government, and Kiev is in chaos. On April 8, Poroshenko and his supporters flee Ukraine, and the Union of Novorossiya officially annexes the remainder of Ukraine and proclaims itself the Ukrainian Federation on April 9; a federation of sub-national "People's Republics" with both Ukrainian and Russian as official languages. * Vladimir Putin, seeing that the United States is not backing with sanctions, makes an agreement with the rest of the Union State members and cuts off all gas exports to Europe. '2018' *Kim Il-Li creates the National Reunification Council of Korea on August 8th. He is gaining popularity not just in Korea, but the world, for ending North Korea's era of isolationism. He seeks to end the armistice and remove the DMZ, and formally end the Korean War that has been officially going on for almost 70 years. *By now, Scotland has introduced some radical social changes. Cannabis was legalized, the driving age was lowered, gay marriage was legalized, citizens were given the right to die and alcohol was given a minimum price. The Scottish National Party however, has become divided as the topic of Republicanism has arisen. * Belarus and Russia have had talks to integrate the Union State even further. Ukraine is set to join the Union State next year and Kazakhstan and Armenia seem interested in joining. The United States president says during a speech: "A second cold war has dawned upon the world." '2019' *By now, half of the DMZ is removed, allowing massive transportation of goods. On August 10, Kim Il-Li signs a peace treaty to formally end the Korean War, which has been officially going on since 1950. Now, 66 years after the armistice, the two nations are finally at peace. * The Ukrainian Federation joins the Union State. Russia, Belarus and Ukraine have agreed on the Unified Armed Forces Act, which would dissolve the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation, Armed Forces of the Belarusian Democratic Republic and the Armed Forces of the Ukrainian Federation and replace them with the Armed Forces of the Union State (or Union Army). A common constitution is drafted and ratified by the Ukrainian People's Soviet, Russian State Duma and Belarusian National Assembly, establishing a de facto Confederation. Though the official start of the Second Cold War was proclaimed last year, 2019 marks the year it is in full swing. Now Moldova is asking itself: East or West? 2020 * A deal between Putin and Abkhazia's leader has unified the Abkhazian military with the Union State's own armed forces but has yet to fully join the Union State (it is up for referendum on February 15, 2021). South Ossetia had originally planned to stay out of the Union State, however Vladimir Putin proposed that if South Ossetia were to join, then North Ossetia-Alania will be transferred to their jurisdiction. This is a hugely popular deal with the people, and South Ossetia's leader complies. The Republic of Ossetia-Alania is established as a member of the Union State on July 18, 2020. 2021 * Years of hatred between the two countries causes Saudi-Iranian tensions to boil over in a war. 2022 * Efforts by the United Nations to mediate the conflict between Saudi Arabia and Iran have stalemated while oil prices spike at $1,200 a barrel. '2022' *Elections take place in both Koreas, pitting Kim Il-Li and his new-found "New Chosun Party" against Park Jeong of the "Saenuri Party". Kim Il-Li wins in a landslide victory and the "Greater Korean Republic" is declared. * The Australian Republicans win a decisive referendum with 57% in favour of abolishing the Monarchy and withdrawing from the Commonwealth. Australia begins talks with other Commonwealth members about abolishing the monarchy and winding the Commonwealth up. * Moldova joins the Union State, integrating its army with that of the Union. 2024 * Vladimir Putin, coming on 72, is enjoying very popular status among the Russian people. He lives up to his word, and proclaims his retirement from Russian politics. His prime minister, Vladimir Kozlov, ascends the presidency and begins his plan to reform the economy, and is projected to look similar to the New Economic Policy that Lenin instituted over a century ago, making many in the Union State curious. Putin meanwhile, retires to his house in a town near the black sea, dubbed "Putin's Palace". '2028' *The American Democratic Party disintegrates. After heated debates, the various factions splintered off into their own groups. From the ashes rose the Labour Party, the Progressive Party, and the Liberal Party. The Labour Party is the farthest left of the 3 new parties, a social-democratic Party. The Progressive Party is the more conservative wing and the Liberal Party is more or less the remnants of the core of the Democratic Party. The Republicans boasted that the dissolution of the Democratic Party meant that the Republicans were much stronger and united. 2030 * The Union State sends a team of scientists to Mars. 2032 * A coalition between the Labour Party and the Progressive Party wins the 2032 United States Presidential Election. 2035 * The European economy disintegrates. Smaller European nations go bankrupt leaving larger nations to gobble them up. Coups and assassinations in France and Germany give the United States some allies in the region. An Intermarium Alliance is created in Eastern Europe led by Poland. * The "Belgian Breakdown" occurs. On February 13, Belgium's government collapses and the streets are filled with rioting mobs. Germany, France and the Netherlands agree to partition the country along linguistic lines, with Wallonia going to France, Flanders to the Netherlands and the German communities falling under the German banner. * French President Dollard Menard's plane is shot down by French fighter jets over Brittany. The military marches on Paris and a junta led by General Louis Philippe takes over the government in order to prevent the country from disintegrating into civil war. * Poland, Hungary, Slovakia and the Czech Republic form the Intermarium Alliance, a Russian-allied coalition formed in response to the growing tension between former EU nations. * On February 26, the Austrian Chancellor is assassinated and Germany moves in to annex the country. The short but bloody war ends on March 10. * France, Italy, the Netherlands, and Germany create the "Paris Group" on March 16, a military alliance formed as a direct result of the Intermarium Alliance created the previous month. * The National Conservative Party wins the Hungarian election. At the same time, the return of the Romanian National Front, a coalition of several right-wing political partied, wins the most recent election. * The Ultra-nationalist Romanian government begins a campaign of violence upon the Hungarian minority located in the very center of Romania. Hungary issues several warnings to the Romanian leadership, all of which were ignored. The Hungarian public rallies for retaliation against the Romanians, and on April 16, Hungary invades Romania. * Europe '2038' *Greenland gains full independence from Denmark. *Kaliningrad separatists stage a coup of the local government, proclaiming themselves the independent "Prussian Republic". The Union State decides to send troops to quell the "terrorist government", but the Baltic Union countries recognize the country immediately. Russia has had enough, and the Union State invades Kaliningrad through Lithuania. As part of the Baltic Union, Latvia and Estonia declare war immediately but are crushed by the Union war machine. After less than a month of hostilities, the Union State stands victorious in the "Baltic War", crushing the Kaliningrad separatists and forcibly integrating Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia into the Union State after some regime changes. 2040 * The Italian Revolutionary Party (PRI) takes power in Italy. 2049 *The Republican Party finally collapses. Two decades after the "Democratic Disintegration", the conservative Republican Party has become defunct. Over the years, the Republican Party has become crazier and crazier over the years. It's leader for the past 20 years, Abraham Adams, is widely considered a proper lunatic. His manifesto, which included the banning of "radical religions such as Islam", herding of all political dissidents in concentration camps and the annexation of neighbouring Canada, has destroyed the party's reputation and has only been a minor party, while the Libertarian Party becoming the main conservative party. The factions that split consist of the Union Party and the Constitution Party. The Union Party is the more sane of the two, blending right-wing populism and nationalism. The party seeks to preserve the American Union at all costs and combat the secessionist rhetoric within the southern states. The Constitution Party is a far-right, ultra conservative and neo-fascist party, basically all the crazy that came from the old Republican Party in its last years. 2052 * A new plague arises in Denver, Colorado. Dubbed the "New Bubonic Plague", it kills thousands and infects many in the Downtown Denver area. The United States closes it's borders and the first ever national quarantine is declared. The entire city of Denver is quarantined but the virus somehow spreads to Colorado Springs 2053 * The death tole in Colorado is now upwards of hundreds of thousands of dead citizens, with no breakthrough for a cure in sight. The entire state is quarantined; nobody gets in and nobody leaves. '2057' *The United States and Canada initiate the "Canadian-American Labour Program", similar to the Mexican-American "Bracero Program" utilized over a century ago, where American workers are temporarily employed in Canada. *By now, many Americans are moving to Canada permanently whether legal or not due both to America's disastrous economic situation and Canada's rise as a superpower. This stem of refugees is causing friction between the two countries, with many calling for a more aggressive stance towards this issue, some of the more radical elements of the government calling for war and perhaps annexation due to Canada's booming economic strength. To the south, Mexicans are flowing into the United States en masse, radically shifting the demographics of some of the southern states like California, New Mexico, Utah, Arizona, Colorado, Nevada, California and Texas. * Ruins of an Alien civilization are unearthed on Mars by an excavation team. Although no technology was found, it is irrefutable proof of Alien life, confirming what humans have been speculating for centuries: Humanity is not alone in the universe. * The recent discovery of Alien ruins dominates the media. Trillions of dollars are spent on efforts to colonize space beyond the solar system. 2060 *South America is a hellhole. Extreme drought has brought many of the Northwestern countries to their knees. Peru and Bolivia for instance, have degraded into a set of armed camps, each protecting their own respective water supply. Argentina has been the most stable nation in the region, and Brazil, thanks to a surprisingly competent military junta, has kept a degree of stability. Argentina and Brazil have begun funding space colonization efforts *Canadian-American relations completely disintegrate. Another border conflict on the two nations' eastern border finally sparks a full-fledged conflict. The Peace Arch closes for the first time since its construction and both sides mobilize for total war. The Royal Canadian Air Force bombs key American targets and plows through the border, capturing Seattle and Rochester within hours, with tanks at the gates of Boston within days. The American military, already facing widespread mutinies and a General threatening to march his troops on D.C. to depose the President, is unable to effectively combat the Canadians. As New England is occupied by the Canadians, the President practically begs the Prime Minister for a ceasefire. As peace talks begin, the Canadians combat the bitter guerrilla resistance to their occupation of the States. Peace is reached and Alaska is given to the Canadians, with the Royal Army pulling its troops out. *The Eurasian Federation charter is signed by all members of the Union State, transforming the former confederation into a single-state. China and Mongolia, as part of the Eurasian Union, are in talks with them to join the Federation. '2061' *Bangladesh is slowly being emptied of its populace, with most of them fleeing to neighbouring India. The latter however, is unable to contain this surge, calling for a more militarized border. Vast "shanty towns" have formed on the border. Home to millions of people, these lawless, overcrowded and disease-ridden areas have become one of the most dangerous in the world. 2063 * A political union emerges in Oceania, calling itself the "Oceanic Republican Bloc" or ORB. By now it is only a supranational entity with very weak integration (similar to the Union State during the early decade of the 21st century). 2073 * After the ORB-Indonesian war and the independence of West Papua, the Papua People's Republic joins the Oceanic Republican Bloc. ORB has become a tighter union in recent years, and many are calling for full-scale integration. 2074 * Mars begins its terraforming process. * By now, Mexico has annexed the unstable Central America north of Panama, with the latter being taken over via military force by Colombia after a series of Police Actions failed to quell the rebellion within the country. 2113 * Growing animosity between the Hispanic-dominated southwestern states and the rest of the USA because of Hispanics' defiance to American assimilation escalate into full-scale conflict as many southwest states seceded following the election of John Greenhouse, a Liberal who had called for the increase in measures aimed at stopping the spread of regionalist sentiment within the Hispanic states. The "United States of Aztlan" declares independence, sparking a second American Civil War. 2114 * Mexico secretly begins backing the American rebels in hopes of freeing their Hispanic brothers from "American assimilation". 2115 * Setback after setback for the Americans sees the United States of Aztlan consolidate its gains. Seeing the writing on the wall, several countries, including Canada, Argentina, Brazil and Mexico, recognize the rebel state as an independent political entity. On December 12, 2115, the United States pulls its troops out of the American southwest and admits defeat. 2116 * After long talks between the two nations, Aztlan joins the United Mexican States. The United States is not at all happy about the situation, but is in no position to pick a fight with the Latino power. 2137 * Chile, Brazil, Argentina and Venezuela form the South American Federation of Countries. The Federation's neighbours, wracked by civil war, are quickly swallowed up by the entity. President Diego Rivera begins pooling together South America's resources, and aims for northward expansion. 2138 * The South American Federation of Countries mounts a military campaign to annex the Caribbean Islands. The growing threat posed by the Federation prompts Canada and the United States to (reluctantly) work together to secure their independence. 2139 * Mexican politics becomes divided when the Federation reaches out to Mexico for the nation's inclusion in the South American Federation of Countries. Although culturally the Mexicans are closer to the South Americans, being a Latin American country, the still lingering distaste from the rivalry between Mexico and Colombia over Panama makes public opinion split down the middle. 2140 * After endless debate, Mexico joins the Federation, and the Union of North America is readying itself for war. 2142 * Protests within the UNA show that many do not want war and are calling for the unification of the continent. The President then calls for a referendum to decide the future of the continent. 74% vote in favour of unification with its southern neighbour. 2145 * The UNA and SAFC complete the unification process, creating the Federation of the Americas on the 14th of July. 2157 * The United Federation of Earth is created on 14th of January. 2208 * Mars and its moons becoming independent political entities separate from the United Federation of Earth. The three planets unite into the Martian Confederacy and they become 2257 * 2258 * The Union of North America holds a referendum to decide the future of the continent. There was 72% voter turnout in favour of unification with its southern neighbour. * On July 14, the Union of North America and the South American Federation of Countries form the Federation of the Americas; South American President Antonio Gonzales as the new country's President with UNA President Julian Kennedy taking the Prime Minister position. Category:Versus Tempus Futurum